Pirates of the Caribbean: The Other Ending
by SavvyJackie
Summary: A pirate who is too witty with his words will one day have his plans backfire, and this is Captain Jack Sparrow's fortunate day. A different take on a scene towards the end of On Stranger Tides.


**_This is just how I thought PotC 4 might've ended when I was watching the movie. It didn't actually happen, so I thought, why not write a fanfiction about it?_**

* * *

><p><span>Plans Backfire<span>

As the pirate climbed inside the wooden dinghy, Angelica gritted her teeth. For the second time in her life, she watched the miserable excuse of a man named Jack Sparrow leaving her stranded. At first he left her with a broken heart, and now he left her with nothing but a pistol and one bullet. She adamantly refused to be left with a broken heart once again, not because of a pirate. She quickly looked around the island where she would now be marooned. Guessing the last known inhabitant had probably never lived to escape, she knew she couldn't let Jack leave without a fight. Angelica remembered the only weapon left and acted as fast as possible. While glaring at the figure she so much hated, she snatched the pistol lying on the grainy sand.

Grasping the smooth, metal handle and placing a finger on the trigger, she aimed.

"Not again, Jack," she muttered silently and fired the shot. A split second later, the bullet charged.

With his back turned away, pulling the oars, Jack could only grin as he felt no pain.

"You missed!" he shouted, hoping the message would carry over the blowing wind. Causing her nuisance would lighten his mood now, even if he wasn't particularly pleased in leaving her behind. Jack wouldn't admit it, but he was only doing this to save himself from being the victim of revenge. Recalling when he had saved Angelica's life by switching the chalices that contained the sacred water of the Fountain of Youth, he frowned. If she was so ungrateful, he could've easily let her die and become the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow. What a lovely ring that had to it…

He frowned again as he recalled Blackbeard. The image of his evil, gloomy face still gave him shudders. He had technically killed the man in order to save his damsel in distress. This is why she was seeking revenge, ignorant to realize he saved her life over a heartless, selfish brute who never really loved his daughter. Seeing as she wasn't planning to change her direction of negative emotions, he thought that she needed to release her fury well far away from him.

Pulling the oars with all his strength, Jack began to notice that he had slowed down. Had the tide fallen?

"Not this time, Sparrow!" Angelica's voice, thick with a suave Spanish accent, rang in his ears. What was she talking about?

Looking down, Jack realized with a heart-sinking feeling that maybe her shot was made with full intention of reaching its target: the dinghy.

"Bloody wench, bloody wench, bloody-" cursing under his breath, Jack quickly stood up as water began to slowly creep up to his ankles. Flowing quickly out of the hole made by the bullet, it began to sink the boat down. Jack cupped his hands out of pure desperation and frantically began to try to throw the water out. He knew it was too late; saving a small boat such as this was merely impossible.

Standing with a hand on her waist and the other shading her eyes, Angelica watched with a sly grin on her face as Jack irritably gave up on his dinghy and walked back towards the shore.

"Missed me so soon, Jack?" she asked.

"Couldn't do without you, love," a sarcastic smile spread on his lips as he made his way past her to sit on the dry sand.

"This is what you deserve. You are a fool! You think I only know what I have learned from you, Sparrow, but I can learn from others, too. Leaving one who wishes you revenge with a pistol and one bullet is not to be trusted."

"Apparently not! But what, exactly, have you accomplished here? It's all a matter of time before dear Mr. Gibbs realizes that I am lacking in presence- of which he will be truly despondent about- and come back for me. But you, you'll be stuck here once again, and I'll not be coming back to rescue you."

His statement silenced her. For a moment, the only sound that was heard was the waves crashing against the sand and the seagulls crying above.

While Jack was pouring what seemed to be like gallons of water out of his brown, worn boots, Angelica desperately contemplated on what she should do. _Think, think…What can I tell him so he wouldn't be so keen on leaving me behind? What does he want? What is precious to him? Probably nothing, nothing but his own wretched soul, his rum, and his ship._

But wait._ His ship…_

"Nothing to say now, eh?" he rose up from the sand, staggering a bit as always. Taking his pistol out of his belt, he started examining it with a frown, and then began polishing it with the dirty white sleeves of his shirt.

Angelica saw past the indifference he always loved to show.

"Fine. You will leave me stranded here again. But what will you do then, Jack? What will you do with your beloved Pearl all bottled up? You do not know how to get it out, but I've watched my father bind these ships to their fate. Sometimes, I saw him release them on a lucky occasion. You need my help." She took one step closer to him, and he took one step back. Pausing a moment, he put the gun away.

"Nice try, love. But I happen to know a very efficacious ritual. I'll not be needing your help anytime soon, although, you seem to be in need of mine. So, maybe if you were to cooperate, I might consider not tying you up to one of those comfortable trees over there to prevent you from interfering again. Savvy?" He looked into Angelica's dissatisfied face, hoping she wouldn't catch his lie.

Jack wasn't sure about how to get the Pearl out. He heard rumors of this dark magic of Blackbeard's, never having seen how it's done himself. He knew that Angelica probably learned a few things about it from her father, but there must've been some other way. Her foisting was well played, but he wouldn't fall for her trap.

As he looked to the horizon and hoped that Mr. Gibbs had convinced the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge that his coming was at a delay, he realized that the ship looked further away then it was a few minutes ago. Could it have been a trick of his eyes?

No.

With a dreaded feeling in the pit of his stomach, his eyes widened. For the third time in his life, Jack watched Barbossa sail away with his ship, prejudice with his reason of doing so, no doubt. With _his_ ship! He couldn't see it this time, as the Black Pearl was safely stashed inside under a secret floorboard. Now he could only hope no one would find it. He planned to return just now, get the Pearl out, and find all the necessities of getting it out of the bottle in Tortuga. Only Gibbs knew where it was hidden, but either way, it was as good as lost.

"Oh, bugger," Jack ran back into the water and began wildly flailing his arms. "Come back here, you rotten, filthy, pig-head!"

Angelica turned to gaze into the same direction. Seeing the sails of her father's ship a good distance away, she cursed under her breath. All opportunity of escape was lost now.

"Karma has gotten to you, Sparrow, and it has gotten to me, too. Me, a lot more times that I deserve, and you, a lot less. Maybe I have accomplished something. Now, you are no better off than me."

But Jack ignored her. He stopped shouting gruesome remarks at the pirate who was now well out of hearing, and slowly walked back to shore. Looking up at Angelica, he sighed.

"Maybe. But at least the company is infinitely better than last time."


End file.
